Long Time No See
by devila-lyeres
Summary: It is a story about the reunion of Ray and Mariah three years after the World Tournament...Before they had time to go on a date,they must once again defeat Voltaire on his plan at world domination...
1. Long Time No See

The sunlight stung his eyes.'Rainbow'appeared.Then, suddenly ,a shadow fell over  
  
him and the 'rainbow' disappeared and was replaced with a dark shadow,an outline  
  
of a human.It was the slightly shapely figure of an girl going through adolescence.  
  
It was.  
  
"Mariah!" he shrieked and sat bolt right up from the sand bed.Ray ran his fingers  
  
through his hair,nervously and without confidence.He thought,"Mariah had certainly  
  
grown more attractive."  
  
"Hello.Ray.Long time no see.How are you?"Mariah said seductively.Mariah  
  
thought,"Well,Ray is not bad at all."  
  
"Why are you here?"Ray asked.  
  
"Well,I'm here on a holiday with the White Tigers snd also to join un the training  
  
session at the newly opened school-The Cyprus Beyblade School.I presume you are  
  
also here here for the same reason?"Mariah replied,raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes.."Ray replied.  
  
The pair of childhood friends-cum-lovers-cum-lovebirds sat there recollecting old  
  
times and exchanging news.They were very excited and were obviously happy to  
  
see each other.  
  
After about half an hour of catching up,they went back to their respective hotel  
  
rooms at their respective hotels after promising to have dinner together that night at  
  
"Marionett".  
  
At his hotel room,Ray washed up and was in the bathroom for an hour.Tyson was so  
  
annoyed that he said,"Are you a snail or what?!"Ray did not care and continued  
  
on.He applied conditioner on his hair and deodorant under his armpit.He also applied  
  
cologne on his shirt.All this while, he was thinking,"Finally..with Mariah.Oh. Yes!!!!!"  
  
On the other hand,at her hotel room,Mariah was also washing up.She spent nearly  
  
the same amount of time as Ray in the bathroom.She applied lipstick,blusher  
  
etc.whatever things available on her face.Oh,yes!She also did a facial.She squeezed  
  
jasmine perfume on her skin.All this while she was thinking,"Oh!Yes!Ray and  
  
me."And a picture appeared in her mind.of her and Ray on the altar.  
  
It's been three long years since the World Tournament and Mariah and Ray have  
  
been separated ever since.They missed each other a lot and hoped that they will  
  
meet up one time and thei wish has finally been realised.  
  
They left their hotel rooms and met up at the "Marionett"as planned at eight  
  
o'clock.They were very nervous and was excited at the prospect of a private date  
  
together.But,alas,it was not to be. 


	2. Date You call that a date!

"What was not to be."you may asked.Well,I shall tell you now.  
  
To all people out there,what do you think is the most important thing when  
  
you are out on a date??Privacy,of course!And Ray and Mariah are not going  
  
to have that.So you might as well say this date is a disaster.  
  
Mariah and Ray met up at the "Marionett"as planned.They were both on  
  
time and excited at the prospect of meeting each other and finally being able  
  
to have a good long talk at last.But,alas,it was not to be.Because of some  
  
trouble makers like.  
  
"The Blade breakers!!!"Mariah shrieked.She saw the BladeBreakers through  
  
the window while enjoying a delicious meal and talking to Ray.  
  
Ray asked,"What's wrong?"Concern shined in his eyes.  
  
"Oh..my gosh!!!!!It's the Blade Breakers!!!!"Mariah replied,anguish  
  
written all over her face.  
  
"What!!Do you mean they ."Ray had not even finished his sentence when  
  
Tyson appeared behind his shoulders with a "Boom"and then plopped  
  
himself down on the chair beside Ray.The other Blade Breakers also  
  
plopped themselves on the seats with no idea that they had interfered a very  
  
disturbed couple.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!!!"Ray screeched.  
  
"Well,we happened to pass by here.On seeing that you are in here with  
  
Mariah,we decided to come in to dine with the both of you.Is there anything  
  
wrong or..are we not supposed to be here??"Tyson replied with a smirk.  
  
"No."Ray replied with a forced smile on his face .Although he seemed to  
  
be smiling,he was very angry as all of them could see that his neck muscles  
  
were extremely tense.  
  
Tyson and pals went to get the buffet dinner.During this time,Ray and  
  
Mariah's heads were spinning like a beyblade,thinking of plots to get the  
  
Blade Breakers out of the way.  
  
The Blade Breakers were getting on the lovebirds' nerves minute by  
  
minute.Finally,Ray could not endure this atrocity to continue any longer and  
  
was going to explode.He pushed himself up from his chair.His chair fall  
  
behind him."Plong"All people lookeed at him,including Tyson with his  
  
mouth full of chicken..  
  
Mariah recognized the symptoms and hurriedly hold onto Ray's arm and  
  
said to the Blade Breakers,"Well,we gotta.Good-bye!"Mariah pulled Ray out  
  
of the restaurant,without paying,of course!Ray's face had turned red by  
  
then,with his arm held so long by Mariah.  
  
Mariah turned her cherubic face towards Ray and asked,"Where should we  
  
go next?" 


	3. A Time Well Spent

Thanx for all the reviews!I really appreciate it!All of you have given me encouragement to go on and advice on all to improve my story!Thanx!Oh!I will try to update my story faster.Sorry about my inefficiency.   
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~  
  
Ray's face turned red when Mariah turned her face towards him and looked  
  
him in the eye.He turned his eyes away and said,"Let's go to the Cyprus  
  
Beyblading Academy."Mariah chuckled and replied,"Fine with me!"  
  
They walked past the beach when they had first met.It was a sweet  
  
memory.While walking there,Ray suddenly plucked up the courage to hold  
  
Mariah's hand.Ray was blushing as he did this.Mariah was shocked but  
  
happy.When they reached the academy,she was still grinning from ear to  
  
ear.  
  
The academy was beautiful,mysterious,stunning,gorgeous and romantic at  
  
night under the wide,full and round moon.The Grecian columns was a  
  
picture of majesty.They walked past the various buildings and arrived at the  
  
Beystadium.They looked at each other and smiled.The temptation was too  
  
big for them to bear.They took out their beyblades and battled to their  
  
hearts' content.Of course,there was no saying who won but I guess all of you  
  
know.  
  
After that,they went strolling round the campus.They were blissfully  
  
happy.Even though they were not doing anything useful now,they were  
  
enjoying the time shared between them.The private moments when there is  
  
only the two of them.They were not talking.They do not want to spoil the  
  
atmosphere between them.It was a rare one.  
  
Suddenly,a small hill looms before them.They seemed to be able to  
  
telepathic thoughts between them.Just one look at each other and they know  
  
the other wish to climb to the top of the hill.  
  
They climbed to the top of the round hill.The treacherous climb was worth  
  
it.The view was stunning.They sat there for a very long time,just looking at  
  
the view and savouring the sweet moments shared between them.  
  
After a very long time,they decided to go back to their hotel or else their  
  
teammates would worry about them.They stood up and were getting down  
  
when Mariah suddenly tripped over something,a tree branch,probably.  
  
Mariah rolled down the hill.Ray,in an effort to save Mariah,Run down and  
  
catch Mariah.But it was too late.Ray was also rolling down the hill.When  
  
they got to the bottom of the hill,they were both unconscious.They woke up  
  
only after some time.  
  
When they woke up,Mariah was in Ray's arms.They were embarassed.But  
  
maybe having been knocked in the head,Ray only hugged Mariah tighter.He  
  
whispered into her ear,"I love you.Would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Mariah turned red at this words but responded in a way that satisfies both of  
  
them."Yes,it is my honor."  
  
Ray was shocked but happy.He laughed and tossed her in the air,giving a  
  
shout of "Yeah!"He caught Mariah and was probably going to whisper sweet  
  
nothings into her ear when suddenly a laugth broke out in the bush behind  
  
them.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~  
  
Okay,that's the third chapter.If all of you want any more,please send me  
  
reviews,please.So that I know that someone has read my work. 


	4. The FeelthatheisrightIntruder

Hi!Thank You soooooooooo..much...to all those who had sent me reviews.I am eternally grateful to all of you..All of you had encouraged me greatly.I will work harder to produce better work.Please look out for my work.I am currently also trying to work on other chapters.I will inform all of you when they are out.So please.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .  
  
The two "white tigers" were alerted that there is 'something' in the bush  
  
behind them.Their ears'perked up'.Both of them looked at each other.They  
  
were on full alert.They approached the bush quietly and pounced on the  
  
'thing'.  
  
"Ouch!!!!!"screamed a few voices.Ray and Mariah had not just caught one  
  
thing but FOUR!Hearing that 'it' could speak and feeling the shape of the  
  
its bodies,Mariah and Ray deduced that they are humans.  
  
Ray and Mariah each caught a handsful of shirt and pulled the humans out of  
  
the bush.Under the bright and pure moonlight they could see clearly who the  
  
intruders are.  
  
One of the intruders smiled sheepishly while another two of them looked  
  
down at their feet embarrassingly,wishing that a large hole would open in  
  
the ground .The other one just looked back defiantly in the eye at Ray.  
  
These were not unfamiliar people to Ray and Mariah.Instead,these are old  
  
and good friends whom they had been with through battle.These are the  
  
people they had seen earlier at the 'Marionett'.They are the.  
  
"The Blade Breakers!!!What the hell are YOU doing here!????I thought we  
  
had left you at the restaurant!When did you come and what did you seeand  
  
hear?!Speak!"Mariah shriekedtiredly and furiously.She was tired of the  
  
Blade Breakers' antics.But she is also furious.Her face was all shades of red!  
  
"Calm down.Angriness is not good for your skin."Tyson waggled his  
  
finger at Mariah as he said this.This infuriates Mariah even more.Mariah  
  
was breathing like a bull after running a marathon.This was her attempt to  
  
control her anger.  
  
"Reply my question!"Mariah said through clenched teeth.  
  
"It's sooooooooooo obvious,isn't it?We've been following you and peeping  
  
at the both of you.In reference to the above question,yes,we've seen  
  
everything!"cheeky Tyson replied.  
  
Tyson asked,"So what is between the two of you,anyway?"Oh,my god!He can be so ditzy ,sometimes. .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~ Hi,Gals!another fic up at last!Now is the crossroads!I need you professional  
  
opinion.Do all of you want the story to end at Chapter 5 or to end at Chapter  
  
10?Please tell me and reply ASAP.As usual,Reviews!!! 


	5. Important News Caution!

"Umm."Ray blushed and begin haltingly.  
  
"Mariah clunged onto Ray's arm and said,imitating Tyson"It's so  
  
obvious,isn't it?"  
  
Max nudged Ray's arm and whispered "So,both of you are an item  
  
now,yea?"in his ear.Although no one heard what Max said,but one look at  
  
Ray's face and they could tell as Ray had A hundred shades of red on  
  
hearing Max's word.  
  
This subject was dropped and Ray from further embarrassement when  
  
Kenny said"Tyson,stop making fun of Ray.We came here not to have fun  
  
but to tell Ray something important."  
  
Tyson said"Don't be such a cold water !"and rolled his eyes.But he said  
  
nothing more and let Kenny continue.  
  
Kenny cleared his throat and said,"Ray,Mariah,I'm terribly sorry that I have  
  
interrupted the both of you.I also apologised on the behalf of the Blade  
  
Breakers.But we have to interrupt you as Mr Dickinson has sent me a  
  
terribly important email that I must inform you immediately."  
  
"You bring your laptop to a restaurant???"Mariah asked incredulously.She  
  
added,"Do you want me to leave?" "No,it won't do us harm if you know.You may even be able to help  
  
us.Well,I have some important news for all of you.There are two of  
  
them.One is good and on is bad.The good oneI'm sure will delight all of  
  
you.It is that all of you will be training at the academy for a month from  
  
tomorrrow onwards .After that,all of you will be on a cruise ship to Brazil  
  
for the Unverse Beyblade competition.The bad news is that."  
  
"Beep!!!!!!!!!!!"An email alarm sounded in Kenny's laptop.Who was it  
  
from??  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~  
  
I've decided to continue.Reviews please!Sorry,this is a bit short as I am  
  
currently having a writer's block.Can all of you give me some ideas  
  
please???The last part was crap I have gotten from a show. 


End file.
